The automated test equipment (ATE) industry requires challenging analog circuit components to meet the performance requirements of their systems. The bench instrumentation industry also has similar requirements. In general, ATE makes extensive use of high speed differential drivers to drive the device under test (DUT). A pre-driver, i.e., a level formatter circuit, is a key component coupled to a driver in each the transmit data paths, i.e., channels, that drive the DUT. A level formatter is an analog multiplexer that selects between two user programmable voltages (e.g., VIH, VIL) in accordance with its control logic to determine which of the voltages is to be applied to the driver. These voltages vary in range and value, i.e., the voltages are not fixed.